Notice Me, Kouhai
by Rheyna Rosevelt
Summary: Akashi sudah lelah dengan tingkah kekanakan kedua senpai-nya. Baik Nijimura dan Mayuzumi, selalu andil dalam meributkan hal-hal sepele menjadi argumen panjang. Kesabaran si wakil kapten tim basket SMA Teiko itu tampaknya telah mencapai garis batas, dan hari ini puncaknya. "Tetapi, walaupun kekanakan, siapa yang akan kau pilih?" [Drabble-like, two-shot. Mayu/Aka/Niji. Lemon.]


**.:xxx:.**

Disclaimer to its rightful owner:

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Notice Me, Kouhai © Rheyna Rosevelt**

I own nothing but this fanfiction

Thus, I don't make any commercial profit within this story

**Warning:**

Boys Love | Possibly OoC| Two-shot fanfic | Teiko-High-School!AU | Mature scene on second chapter

**.:xxx:.**

"Apa maksudmu, sialan?!"

"Kau bilang aku ini apa, brengsek?!"

"Kubilang kau itu bocah kurang ajar yang tak tahu sopan santun! Beraninya mengatai senpai-mu!"

"Hanya karena kau setahun lebih tua dariku, Mayuzumi-SENPAI, bukan berarti aku harus hormat padamu!"

"Lalu kau mengelak dicap sebagai adik kelas tak tahu diri setelah mengatakan itu, ha?"

"Karena, tentu saja, aku ini kaptennya. Aku dipilih sebagai kapten karena aku BIJAKSANA."

"Peduli setan kau kaptenku atau pembantuku, tapi KAU akan menghormatiku sebagai kakak kelas! Dan sebagai kakak kelas, aku memiliki pengalaman JAUH lebih banyak darimu!"

"Sama sekali tak masuk akal! Kaulah yang harusnya menghormatiku sebagai atasan!"

"Sialan, kau mau kuhajar, ya?"

"Coba saja sini, Tuan-Tak-Kelihatan!"

BRAK!

Akashi hanya mendesah panjang melihat dua pasang tangan beradu keras pada permukaan meja Maji Burger, tangannya mengaduk-aduk _shake_ dengan kesal. Mayuzumi dan Nijimura kini berdiri di sisi meja yang berseberangan, tangan mengepal kesal. Sang wakil kapten itu sebenarnya sudah lelah dengan semua argumentasi konyol ini. Sekecil apapun permasalahannya, pasti bisa dijadikan objek tempur oleh kedua kakak kelasnya; mulai dari adu mulut sekeras volume _megaphone_ sekolah, hingga tindak kekerasan yang membuat keduanya tak dapat berlatih karena luka lebam di sekujur badan.

Dan Akashi hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar untuk mengecek kotak masuk di ponselnya, tetapi saat ia mendongak kembali, masing-masing tangan telah mencengkeram erat kerah leher lawannya. Manik hitam dan kelabu memicing, tatapan benci dan aura sengit berpendar di sekeliling.

Bahkan para pelayan Maji Burger sendiri tampaknya terintimidasi oleh ancaman ber-_rating_ dewasa tersebut, hingga mereka memutuskan untuk mengasingkan meja di pojok ruangan yang dihuni ketiga siswa SMA Teiko itu.

"Kupatahkan lehermu!"

"Setelah kucongkel matamu!"

"Kau takkan sempat melakukannya, Tuan Kapten. Akan kukuliti kau hingga-"

Saat itulah, Akashi terpaksa turun tangan.

"Hentikan, kalian berdua," tegurnya keras seraya bangkit berdiri. Aura hitamnya tak kalah kelam walaupun tinggi badannya hanya mencapai pundak Mayuzumi dan Nijimura.

Oh, dan itu bukan hinaan.

Hitam dan kelabu berpindah fokus, kali ini menatap dwiwarna merah-emas.

"Tapi dia yang mulai!" Dua suara berbeda warna berseru.

"Aku tak peduli siapa yang memulainya," Akashi menggeram. Untunglah para pegawai Maji Burger yang berseragam jingga tak berlalu-lalang. "Tapi tingkah laku kalian sangat memalukan. Hari ini puncaknya. Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan, aku sudah muak dengan debat konyol kalian!"

Nijimura mengangkat sebelah alis. Begitu pula dengan Mayuzumi.

"Hei," sang kapten berucap. "Tetapi, walaupun kekanakan, siapa yang akan kau pilih dari kami berdua, Akashi? Aku, kan?"

"Tidak," Mayuzumi menyela. "Tentu saja aku."

"Aku takkan memilih siapapun." Akashi memotong sebelum Nijimura sempat mendebat. Urat emosi nyaris saja muncul pada dahinya. "Perdebatan ini semakin keluar jalur saja."

Mayuzumi mengernyit. Tangan pucatnya melepaskan cengkeraman pada kerah Nijimura, lalu merayap mengelilingi pinggang Akashi. Pemuda dengan tinggi badan rata-rata itu menegang, kaget. Mata emperornya memang sempat menangkap pergerakan tangan Mayuzumi, tetapi ia tak pernah menyangka kakak kelasnya itu akan senekat ini.

Apalagi ketika Mayuzumi lalu menariknya mendekat, hingga tubuhnya dalam rengkuhannya. Akashi mendongak untuk menatapnya tajam, namun jemari Nijimura telah terlebih dahulu menangkap dagunya, menolehkan paksa kepala Akashi menghadapnya.

"Jangan lihat dia. Lihat aku."

Akashi mencoba melepaskan genggaman pada dagunya.

"Mayuzumi-senpai, Nijimura-senp-"

Ucapannya terpotong saat Nijimura menabrakkan bibir mereka, lidah seketika memaksa masuk dan langsung mengeksplor bagian dalam rongga mulutnya. Tubuh Akashi melemas, dan ia mendesah dalam ciuman tersebut.

Namun Mayuzumi nampaknya tak mau kalah. Bibirnya ikut beraksi, kali ini pada leher Akashi. Menghisapnya, menggigitnya, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana.

"Ahhh!"

Akashi melepaskan ciuman panasnya dengan Nijimura, lalu mencoba menoleh untuk menegur Mayuzumi, untuk memperingatkannya agar tak meninggalkan bekas ciuman di tempat yang sulit ditutupi. Namun Nijimura menggeram dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada dagu Akashi.

"Jangan lihat dia, Akashi. Lihat aku. Hanya aku."

Mayuzumi menimpalinya dengan menggigit daun telinga Akashi.

"Ngh, Mayuzumi-sen-"

Nijimura menggigit daun telinganya yang lain.

Dan ketika gerakan mereka telah mulai memanas, Akashi kembali terpaksa turun tangan.

"Mayuzumi-senpai, Nijimura-senpai, rumahku."

Yah, paling tidak tak ada pegawai Maji Burger yang melihat 'kegiatan' mereka barusan.

**.**

**.**

**[To be continued?]**

**.:xxx:.**

A/N: Drabble-kinda fanfic rating M yang pertama saya publish di fandom Kurobasu ._. Dengan pairing Mayuzumi/Akashi/Nijimura~ Berhubung saya kurang 'kenal' dengan Nijimura, jadi mohon koreksinya. Chapter kedua yang memuat adegan 'lemon' akan dipublish... err... entah kapan /dor. Oke, saya bercanda. Akan dipublish setelah chapter 10 dari 'Betrayal In Its Simplest Form' diupdate~

Akhir kata... review? :3


End file.
